Sonamy
by Warrior4hire
Summary: Takes place after Sonic lost worlds, Sonic goes to Amy for comfort after having a nightmare, let me know if you want me to extend the story Update: due to a couple of requests, I'm extending the story
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's P.O.V

I was asleep in bed tossing and turning as it was haunting me, me and my friend Tails were about to save the world from being drained of energy but then something goes wrong.  
"Sonic, I'm afraid it's too late to save everyone," Tails said which caused me to be shocked.  
"what do you mean, buddy?" I asked.  
"what I mean is that the world is out of so much energy that we can't bring it back," Tails said upset.  
"no don't say that buddy, there has to be a way, there has to be!" I shouted starting to get scared but then I woke up breathing heavily in fear, I got up and left my house and headed to Amy's place.  
When I arrived at Amy's place in no time at all thanks to my speed, I knocked on the door hoping she would answer, after almost a minute, a pink hedgehog in a night dress opens the door and sees me.  
"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy asked before I grab her into a hug and start crying, I never felt so frightened before in my life.  
"Sonic? What's the matter?" She asked trying to calm me down, I could feel her hands run across my quills and her chin on top of mine which was comforting to me knowing that I could feel that she was okay.  
"Sonic please tell me what's wrong," Amy demanded trying to help.  
"It was about that day when we were on that world and all the energy was being drained from ours and we, we, couldn't save you in time," I explained before breaking down from how terrifying the dream was.  
"Sonic it's okay, that was in the past, you did save us, you don't have to worry about that," she said before taking inside to her bedroom and wrapped me up in a blanket, I never thought I would care so much about Amy, usually she's obsessed with me and I wanted to just be friends, but this situation felt different, was I having feelings for Amy?  
"Sonic why don't you try and get some rest" she said before I laid down, she continued to pet my quills to help me relax which helped a lot, I eventually grew tired and found myself slowly falling asleep.  
"goodnight, Sonic" was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's P.O.V

I couldn't tell how long I've been asleep, but what I could tell was that it was morning, I was still a bit sleepy from last night and Amy was up and moving. I opened my eyes up and looked around for her before getting up and heading out to the kitchen to find her cooking breakfast when she turned around to see me.

"Oh Sonic you're awake, I didn't think you'd be up yet," she said.

"Well I couldn't sleep any longer," I said as she gets back to cooking, I noticed that she was cooking some eggs and sausage.

"Did you sleep okay? That nightmare did seem to terrify you," she asked

'Yeah I slept fine," I answered as the nightmare rushed through my head which made me shiver a little

"maybe a little breakfast will help get it off my mind."

Amy brought two plates over to the table as I took a seat, Amy sat across from me and then we both started eating.

"So, what's your plans for today?" She asked.

"Well mainly just jog, relax, maybe even see what Eggman's up to," I answered.

"Do you do anything besides those things?" She asked.

"Well, not really," I answered.

"There's gotta be something you do besides those three things and nap after a big adventure," she said to me, I tried to think, now that I think of it she has a point, I haven't done anything else besides those things.

"I think you bring up a good point, Amy," I said.

"Sounds like to me you need a change of hobby," Amy suggested.

"But what?" I asked.

"You could visit your friend Tails and see what he suggests," she answered.

"Maybe I should," I said before finishing up breakfast and head out to Tails' place, I eventually reached his place and knocked on the door to see if he was home, a yellow furred

two tailed fox which was him answered the door.

"Oh, hey, Sonic," he said.

"Hey buddy listen, I need your help with something," I said

"Okay, what's that?" He asked.

"I need a change in hobby," I answered.

"A change in hobby huh? This isn't like you," he commented.

"I know but I was just talking to Amy and she suggested that I..." I explained before he interrupted.

"That would explain why... Wait a minute, why are you taking Amy's advice?" He asked.

"It's a long story" I answered.

"Hmm, well I suppose there's a good reason," he said making me sigh a little

"So what do you suppose I do?" I asked

"Well there are a lot of things you could do, I'd start by finding out what kind of hobby you'd want to get into," he answered before I thought of something.

"How about swimming," I suggested.

"Swimming?! I thought you were afraid of the water," he said shocked.

"Well it's mainly to get rid of my fear of water," I explained.

"Probably not a bad idea," he said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks buddy," I said before racing back to Amy's

Tails' P.O.V

"Why was Sonic hanging out with Amy," I asked myself as I watched Sonic leave the area, it wasn't like Sonic at all to be hanging out with her and finding a new hobby, I stood there wondering why he was so out of character today, something must have happened.

Amy's P.O.V

Not a lot of time has passed since Sonic left, I will admit, it was quite out of character for him to come to me for comfort after a nightmare, I sat there wondering what's gotten into him

"that nightmare must have been terrifying," I said before Sonic walked in the door.

"Oh hey, Sonic, has Tails thought of anything," I asked.

"How about swimming," he suggested.

"Swimming? What happened to your fear of water?" I asked.

"I want to get rid of it," he answered making me a bit shocked at first but then I agreed.

"Probably not a bad idea, Sonic, it's about time you tried to get over that fear," I said.

Eggman's P.O.V

"I can't believe this happened," I said looking at my mustache in the mirror which was messed up thanks to that fall, Sonic's gonna pay for this even if I have to go out there with my mustache the way it is, then my orb shaped robot named Cubot comes in.

"You okay, sir?" He asked.

"No I'm not okay, half of my mustache is gone!" I pointed out.

"Anyway I can help?" He asked.

"No need, just let me be for a minute or two," I answered before Cubot left.

"I am gonna make that hedgehog pay!" I shouted before slamming my fist on the desk in front of me.

Sonic's P.O.V

I knew Amy was going to help me out with my fear, but I never thought she'd take me to a beach, I guess I had to start somewhere

"Ready, Sonic?" Amy asked walking out in her swimsuit.

"I guess so," I answered a bit nervous about what I'm about to do, water had always been my biggest fear ever since I was little and now I'm trying to get rid of that fear. I slowly approached the water and took a look at it, I could already feel fear in my body as I stared at it

"Well, Sonic, you coming in or what?" Amy asked standing in the water waiting for me patiently, I Knew i couldn't keep her waiting, so in no time at all I slowly walked into the water, I will admit it was cold, but then again I have been in cold areas before so it wasn't a problem for me, I slowly approached Amy in no time at all.

"See, it isn't so hard" she said pretty proud of me for making it this far by myself, I still wasn't comfortable though, anxiety was still flowing through my body making me think a whole bunch of bad things that could happen to me.

"You okay, Sonic?" Amy asked concerned.

"Not really, the water has me anxious," I explained before she smiles.

"Has this been your first time in the water?' Amy asked.

"No," I answer.

"Then why are you so afraid of it?" Amy asked.

"Its because I can't swim" I answered.

"Well I can teach you, all you had to do is ask" she said and that got me thinking for a second, that dream I had really did do a number on me, first I go to her for comfort now this, it's pretty clear that I haven't really been myself since last night.

"Hey Amy," I said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Do you think I'm still my normal self?" I asked.

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? Of course you are," Amy answered.

"Well it seems that I haven't been acting like myself ever since that dream" I explained.

Amy's P.O.V

That had me thinking again, it wasn't like Sonic at all to go to me for comfort that night, was it possible that Sonic was going through some changes?

"No that probably isn't the case," I said in my mind as I was thinking, Sonic had always been the way he was since we were kids, and nothing about him has changed until now.

"Hey Amy you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I'm okay, I was just thinking," I answered before I started thinking again, could it be possible that Sonic has grown to like me after so long? It seemed too good to be true, but yet here it is happening to me. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, it hurt but at least I know that I wasn't dreaming.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I think you're right, there is something up with you" I said.

Sonic's P.O.V

If you ask me I think I am going through some changes, maybe I should ask her.

"Hey Amy," I said.

"Yeah Sonic?' Amy asked.

"Do you remember what you were going to tell me on the communicator?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You were about to say something but then I lost your signal," I explained.

"Umm… Well," she said hesitating.

"Come on Amy I knew you were about to say something that day," I said.

"I was about to say I lo…" Amy said before a net came out of nowhere and stopped her from finishing.

"Well well well, this is very unlike you to be hanging out with Amy, Sonic," a voice said as i look up to see Eggman with a part of his mustache gone which made me laugh.

"Hey stop! It's not funny!" Eggman said as I continue to laugh at how stupid he looked without part of his mustache.

"It kind of is egghead, I mean just look at yourself," I pointed out not paying attention to the fact that Amy was caught in the net.

Eggman's P.O.V

That cursed hedgehog making fun of my messed up mustache, he just made me more angry, I decided it was time to make him pay, I pressed a button on my dashboard and then a giant robot of mine came through the forest and stood next to me.

"Keep in mind you started this, Sonic," I said before pointing at Amy, the robot then walked over to her, grabbed her and placed her in a tube in his chest, Sonic however knowing the way he is jumped up, formed into a blue ball and smashed into the robot's arm completely destroying it which wasn't a surprise to me, but i had a little trick up my sleeve, a little blast from the past, I pressed a button and then out of nowhere came Metal Sonic with a few upgrades I made to him.

"I suppose you remember your robotic twin," I said with an evil grin on my face.

"It's been a long time, but I doubt he can keep up with me," he said which made me chuckle.

"Well you see, Sonic, I took the liberty of adding a few upgrades to him while you were busy relaxing, think of it as a warm up almost" I explained giving my giant robot a chance to sneak away, Sonic however spotted him and immediately rushed over to him only to get stopped by Metal Sonic.

"Try all you want, if you want to get to Amy you'll need to go through Metal Sonic first," I said before flying away leaving Sonic to face his robotic double.

Sonic's P.O.V

"Okay, we'll play your game," I said before Metal Sonic rushed at me causing me to dodge, I then look to see him with his back turned and decide to spin dash into him, but he whacks me out of my attack as I was in the air just seconds before hitting him.

"A little quicker this time huh?" I asked before I try to punch Metal Sonic but he grabs my fist and headbutts me knocking me to the ground with a powerful headache

"Really, of all things why that?" I asked while getting up, I never thought egghead would upgrade Metal Sonic that much, I guess a lot has changed since that last time him and I fought so this may take a while, so I took a good look at Metal Sonic who was standing there with his arms crossed looking right at me, upon looking at him, I noticed something about his chest, it looked like it was containing something, then it hit me, Eggman must have found a chaos emerald between our last fight and now giving Metal here the unfair advantage.

"Looks like I'll need assistance," I said to myself before I pulled out a communicator and called Tails.

"Yeah, Sonic?" Tails asked as I dodged a few of Metal Sonic's attacks.

"Hey, buddy, listen I need your help, Eggman kidnapped Amy and I'm here at the beach fighting Metal Sonic" I explained.

"Hang on, Sonic, I'm on my way," Tails said before the call ended while I dodge a few more of Metal Sonic's attacks, eventually Tails arrives and sees that Metal Sonic has changed.

"What happened to Metal Sonic?" he asked.

"Eggman upgraded him, I'm assuming he's powered by a chaos emerald," I explained as he took a look and saw that the chest was in a weird shape.

"I think you're right, Sonic, that chest of his is shaped weirdly," Tails pointed out before Metal Sonic tried to attack him but was stopped by me.

"We need to find a way to get that emerald out of him and fast, Eggman's getting away with Amy," I said before Tails nodded his head and got ready for a fight as Metal Sonic prepared himself before me and Tails ran at him and did several blows to his body before making a crack in his chest.

"Looks like we're damaging him," I said before I rolled into a ball and ran into his chest but he blocked me before Tails kicked him in the face while I ran into his chest before grabbing the chaos emerald and ripping it out causing Metal Sonic to malfunction.

"Looks like we can finish him off," Tails pointed out as I dashed into him causing him to explode.

"That takes care of that," I said before me and Tails ran off to save Amy.

"Don't worry, Amy, we're coming for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's P.O.V

The last thing I remember was a strange colored gas covering the tube I was in, after that nothing, and then I woke up in Eggman's lab of all places with Orbot monitoring the cameras, he was looking for Sonic I bet, since he's on his way right now probably, I look over to see yellow cube shaped robot named Cubot preparing something on the table I sat there silently hoping that Sonic would be here soon when all the suddenly Eggman walked in.

"Is it ready yet?" Eggman asked Cubot.

"Almost, just one final adjustment," Cubot answered and after a couple of seconds, he gave Egghead a giant tube shaped weapon and shot it at a target, a green liquid came out and within seconds the target melted which shocked me, Eggman was going to cover Sonic in acid and there was nothing i could do about it, if only I had my hammer on me.

"Perfect, just what we need to get rid of that pesky hedgehog," Eggman said with an evil grin on his face before giving the weapon to Cubot, he then walked over to me.

"Interesting weaponry isn't it?" He asked me.

"Like I'm going to compliment on your weaponry" I said before he let out a hm and walked away.

Sonic's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could across the valley looking anywhere for egghead and his giant robot, it's a good thing the robot left giant footprints otherwise it would have taken a while, following behind me was Tails who was pointing me in the right direction of the footprints.

"How's it looking up there, buddy?" I asked as he looks straight ahead to see the ocean, as soon as i reached the shoreline I stop and just look out at it while Tails lands next to me.

"An underwater base, Eggman must have really learned a lot since the last time we faced him," Tails pointed out.

"He sure did. Got a plan?" I asked.

"I have a new submersible vehicle I've been working on, I can have it here in no time," Tails explained before he presses a button on his watch and then within minutes a submarine shaped craft emerges from out of the water.

"Pretty impressive, buddy," I said rubbing the top of his head before we get in and make our way towards Dr. Eggman's base at the bottom of the ocean.

Eggman's P.O.V

I can't tell how long I've been waiting for Sonic, but what I do know is that it's been a while since I started waiting and nothing has shown up, I then noticed that i started dosing off which i shouldn't be doing since that pesky hedgehog will be here shortly, it's then that the alarms start going off, I look to see a submarine approaching, I assumed this was Sonic, so I immediately rush out to meet with Orbot and Cubot who were waiting for me at the room where Amy was with the acid launcher.

"Here you go, boss," Cubot said handing me the weapon, I made sure it was ready before I made my way down the hallway where Sonic was.

"This time, Sonic is finished," I said with an evil grin on my face.

Sonic's P.O.V

Me and Tails quickly made our way down the hall looking everywhere for Amy, every now and then we would destroy a couple of robots before continuing until we came across egghead himself who had what I can only describe as a rocket launcher or at least that's what it looked like but when he shot it a puddle of acid came out, but I jumped over it and spin dashed into Eggman, he fell backwards along with his acid launcher, but he got up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked before he vanished into thin air.

"Behind you" was the next thing I heard, I turned around to see Eggman behind me aiming the acid launcher right at Tails.

"Tails!" I shouted in fear seeing that one wrong move could mean my little bro's demise.

"Give up and both him and Amy lives," Eggman explained leaving me with little to no choice at all, so I raise my hands in defeat before I felt a painful force knock me down Tails calling out to me was all I heard and then nothing after that. I couldn't tell how much time had passed but what I could tell was that I was all groggy from what happened, the back of my head was hurting and I was in a dark room chained up to the wall, it took me some time to wake up, and when I did Tails and Amy was the first thing that came to mind which worried me.

"I'm gonna be here a while" I said before I started waiting.

Tails' P.O.V

It took me a second or two to wake up, and when I did I immediately noticed that I was strapped down to a table in an empty room, I look to see that Eggman was going to turn me into a robot, unfortunately for him, the deadly six had me strapped down like this before, so I easily escaped thanks to my tails and sneaked out, the first thing I needed to do was find Sonic and Amy, so I made my way to the surveillance room where I not only found Amy but I saw that Eggman had Sonic chained up in a small room on the other side of the station, so I picked up a wrench and smashed the glass.

"We don't have a lot of time, let's grab Sonic and get out of here" I explained before me and Amy quickly ran towards Sonic's location only to get blocked off by a couple of robots.

"And just where do you think your going?" Eggman asked appearing behind the robots.

"But how did you know we got out?" I asked.

"You may be smart and clever, Tails, but it doesn't outmatch my I.Q. level, I made it look easy just so I could see what you could do," he explained, I stood there not knowing what to do, and then I had an idea, I ran back to the room where Amy was with the robots chasing after me, I quickly grabbed the rocket launcher shaped weapon that Eggman had and shot it at the robots, a green liquid came out and covered one of the robots before the robot started melting.

"Acid" I said realizing what it was, then I shot the other robots before jumping over the puddles of acid and going back to where Eggman was to see him grabbing Amy the moment he saw me.

"Not another step, Tails," he said holding Amy by the head, but then Amy kicked him in the leg forcing him to let go.

"Let's grab Sonic and get out of here," Amy said.

"Right," i said before her and I ran towards Sonic's cell.

Sonic's P.O.V

Since we were underwater I couldn't tell how much time had passed and to make matters even worse, Eggman was probably doing something bad to Amy and Tails, I knew I had to get out of here, but how.

"Sonic where are you?!" was the first thing I heard after hearing a door opening, I immediately realized it was Tails.

"Over here, buddy," I said, then the door to my cell opened and Tails entered looking for a way to unlock the chains.

"Hey Tails," Amy said, we both look to see her holding a set of keys with a smile on her face.

"I was going to use the acid launcher, but that works," Tails said before unlocking the shackles, I get up and the three of us immediately make our way towards Tails' submarine, but unfortunately for us, his sub was destroyed leaving us trapped.

"There's only one option left, but I doubt you'll like it, Sonic," Tails said concerning me.

"What might it be?" I asked.

"We swim up," Tails answered scaring me.

"Nope, not happening," I said protesting

"It's the only other way, Sonic," Amy said grabbing my hand, as much as I hate water, I knew there was no other way, and this time I had hope that I was going to survive thanks to Amy, so I nodded my head and spin dashed at the window, the glass broke flooding most of the place, but Eggman locked the place down to prevent the entire place from flooding, when we were underwater Tails and Amy grabbed my hand and all three of us swam to the surface.

Eggman's P.O.V

I watched Sonic, Tails and Amy swim to the surface, but I let them go, as much as I wanted to drown them I knew that I had lost and there was no point in trying to do so.

"Why are we letting them get away, boss?" Cubot asked

"Because, Cubot, they won fair and square, even I need to know when to give up," I answered before turning to him.

"So what now?" Orbot asked

"We repair our base and try again," I said before I pulled out the chaos emerald and started wondering why Sonic didn't use it in the first place.

Sonic's P.O.V

Eventually we made it to the surface and swam to shore.

"See, Sonic, we made it," Amy Said after catching her breath

"I guess water isn't that bad after all," I said before sighing and laying down with my hands behind my head in a relaxing position.

"I mine as will figure out how Eggman built this and see if we can use it to our advantage, see you later Sonic," Tails said before flying off.

"See you then, buddy," I said waving at him before getting back to relaxing before something popped up in my head.

"Hey Amy," I said getting her attention.

"What is it, Sonic?" she asked curious.

"What was it you were gonna tell me earlier?" I asked.

"Well, I was gonna say…" she said before pausing.

"Say what? You know you can tell me," I said hoping that she'll feel more comfortable.

"I was going to say that I love you," she said hesitating a little, this shocked me a little since she said this before, but why was I feeling different about this time? And then out of nowhere Amy kissed me on the cheek making me blush, but it made me feel warm inside.

"Amy… I love you too," I said before pulling her into a kiss, I never thought this would happen to me, but oh well, I guess it was time. After the kiss Amy snuggled up into my arms and fell right asleep, I let my hand run through her hair and soon I fell asleep myself knowing that this was the beginning of a new life for me

The End


End file.
